


all along, I knew we'd be fine

by fersurebud



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: I really just like the mental image of these two crammed in a closet together what can I say, M/M, They Don't Talk About it, kinda long distance?, post-game makeouts!!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fersurebud/pseuds/fersurebud
Summary: It was as if they had gone back to their NTDP days: making out on a broom closet post-game, Chucky tasting of sweat and gatorade, his hands tangled in Auston’s hair as Auston ran his hands up and down Chucky’s back. Chucky’s hand was rough in Auston’s hair, pulling without abandon, making Auston groan against his lips. Auston missed this. He missed Chucky. But that was a conversation for another day. Right now they needed to make the best of the limited time they had together.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Matthew Tkachuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	all along, I knew we'd be fine

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in an attempt to get my creativity going again — it’s been a wild few months on my end BUT this did inspire me to get working on my WIPs again so huzzah 
> 
> not beta'd, all mistakes are my own 
> 
> title: 18 - one direction

Even though it had been his plan, Auston had some serious misgivings about this. 

For one, he had not anticipated just how fucking _small_ this utility closet was. He was eye-level with a stack of athletic tape and kept smacking his head off the shelf behind him causing pucks to keep falling on him. 

_Fuck_, he muttered to himself as a third puck bounced off the top of his head. 

“What the fuck are you doing in there?” a voice asked through the door. 

“Mitch shut up and do your job. Talking to the closet is the complete fucking opposite of discreet.”

“You’re fucking bossy, you know that right?” Auston heard Mitch let out a frustrated huff but the following silence was appreciated. 

Mitch had been the logical choice to watch the door but, like everything else about this plan, Auston was starting to have second thoughts. There was no air circulation in his hiding spot and he was starting to really sweat. He’d changed into his suit quickly after the game, not sure how long he’d have, so jot that down as another regret. Usually, he’d be on the athletic therapist’s table right now working through the wear and tear from the game but no. Instead, he was in this fucking closet, sweating his balls off, body screaming, his master plan in the hands of Mitchell fucking Marner. 

Rolling his eyes, Auston reached for the door handle — this was ridiculous. He needed a water, another fucking shower, and 1000 aspirin. As soon as he grasped the handle, he jumped back as if electrocuted. 

“What the fuck is up man!” Mitch said, voice booming through the closet door. Auston’s breath was caught in his throat, waiting for the other person to respond. Was it —

“Long time no fucking see Mitchy,” Chucky said and Auston exhaled. As stupid as this plan was he _knew_ he’d come. He always did. 

“Prince Charming is waiting for you in there,” Mitch replied, and Auston could hear the smile. “Sounded like he was throwing shit around in there earlier so be careful. You know what he gets like when he doesn’t score.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Auston laughed as the door opened and smiled at the sight of the man before him. Chucky’s face was split into a huge smile, his hair somehow larger than usual thanks to the combination of sweat and helmet head. He was even still wearing his weirdly cut under armour that Auston loved to mock. 

“Forgot your post-game towel,” Auston laughed eyeing Chucky’s collarbone. 

“Variety is the key to life Aus,” Chucky smirked, pushing Auston back into the utility closet. 

It was as if they had gone back to their NTDP days: making out on a broom closet post-game, Chucky tasting of sweat and gatorade, his hands tangled in Auston’s hair as Auston ran his hands up and down Chucky’s back. Chucky’s hand was rough in Auston’s hair, pulling without abandon, making Auston groan against his lips. Auston missed this. He missed Chucky. But that was a conversation for another day. Right now they needed to make the best of the limited time they had together. 

Another couple pucks smacked off Auston’s head as Chucky shoved him against the shelf, thigh between Auston’s legs, grip in Auston’s hair tightening. Auston cheeks burned from Chucky’s stubble, his lips were swollen from being bitten. Chucky had wrapped his free hand around the base of Auston’s neck, applying _just_ enough pressure to make Auston’s breath catch. Auston grabbed Chucky’s hips, pulling him even closer. He rolled his hips forward, pressing their hard cocks together. A low snarl escaped Chucky’s throat as he rocked against Auston. 

“Fuck Chucky,” Auston groaned, hands moving to pull off Chucky’s shirt when he heard Mitch clear his throat loudly. Auston and Chucky broke apart panting, cheeks flushed, staring at the door. 

“I can _hear_ you, you know.” Mitch muttered through the door. 

“Sorry Mitchy,” they said in unison. Auston turned his gaze back to Chucky. 

“When do you have to go back to the bus?” Auston asked, stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb as he caught his breath. 

“Soon,” Chucky replied, eyes closed, leaning into Auston’s touch. Auston wished he could freeze time, or tell the Flames to get fucked, Chucky was his tonight — but that’s not how this worked. 

“I miss you,” Auston whispered. 

“I know,” Chucky said, “but we don’t have much time so come here.” Hand on the back of Auston’s head, he pulled him in, kissing him in a way that would be seen as aggressive and sloppy to anyone else. But that’s how they worked, that’s how they’d always worked. Auston and Chucky: aggressive and sloppy and young and reckless and so fucking in love. 

Auston wouldn’t have been able to say how long they were in there, so entangled in each other both physically and emotionally that hours could’ve passed and it would’ve felt like minutes. When Mitch kicked against the door to tell Chucky it was time to go, Auston could’ve cried. 

“Call me when you land,” Auston murmured against Chucky’s lips, dreading when he’d have to finally let go. 

“Always do babe,” Chucky sighed, beginning to move towards the door. 

Auston leaned back against the shelf of hockey pucks, collecting himself as Chucky opened the door. No matter how many times they said goodbye, it never got easier. Chucky turned, taking one last look at Auston. 

“I miss you too, eh.” 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @fersurebud and yell about these idiots with me!!


End file.
